Jurassic Attack
Jurassic Attack was a custom monster truck owned by Don Frankish Motorsports. The truck is best known for when Lucas Oil Crusader driver Linsey Weenk got started by driving Jurassic Attack. The chassis is currently leased to Dave Smith out of Washington, United States who campaigns the truck as Maniac under an agreement with Don Frankish. Frankish, in an interview, said that "there is indeed plans to bring back Jurassic Attack in the future, but it is currently unknown when". This truck was also featured in the movie Rat Race. History * 1997 - The truck is conceived as a T-Rex. * 1999 - The truck debuts with a leafspring chassis. * 2000 - A full tube chassis is built and Linsey becomes the full time driver. * 2006 - Linsey goes to 2Xtreme Racing, his brother Nathan takes over as driver. * 2007 - Kristy Edge takes over as driver, and a new scheme is created. * 2007 - A Jurassic Attack body is sent overseas to Europe on a Live Nation chassis, and Don Frankish wins freestyle in Cardiff. * 2010 - The chassis is put up for sale and the truck ran a limited schedule driven by various drivers for the trucks final year in competition. The following drivers have driven the truck throughout the year: **Gary Schott Jr. (classified as the main driver for 2010) **Barry Parkin **Russell Steeley **Garrett Ladelle **Scott Anderson **Kevin Weenk **Mike Bell (former crew member) * 2011 - Despite being retired the previous year, Jurassic Attack appears in the 2011 yearbook, with Scott Anderson listed as it's driver. * 2012 - A ride truck is built, being the only Jurassic Attack truck left. * 2013 - Frankish leases the chassis to Trent Hickie, and becomes the new Maniac, while Don keeps the name, for future use. * 2016 - Trent's lease ended and Dave Smith leased the chassis from Don and continues to run the Maniac name on the chassis to this day. * 2017 - Hot Wheels releases a Green Jurassic Attack toy, based off a concept picture made by Don Frankish for 2010. * 2019 - Spin Master creates a toy of Jurassic Attack, implying it could return. Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Gallery 17390709 10158449567380051 321523301697790197 o.jpg|Original T-Rex concept 1545566 10154858643830051 5942963992277921596 n.jpg|Original Triceratops concept 10429467 10154858642490051 9057192536401268157 n.jpg|The first body under construction Jurassic attack.jpg|Circa 1999 21618020 10155135710043235 5450927914495717713 n.jpg|Ditto Unnsdfdfsdfdsfamed.png|On a leafspring chassis Jurrasic attack.JPG|Jurassic Attack 2000-06 Unasadsdasdasdnamed.png|Ditto Juras214b1.jpg|Blue Jurassic Attack 2007-10 Glendale4.jpg|Ditto 2asdsd70.jpg|Live Nation Jurrasic Attack in Europe, circa 2007 Jurrasic-attack-monster-truck.jpg|Ditto, circa 2008 Monster-trucks-Jurassic-Attack-10-Pass-Left.JPG.jpg|Purple Jurassic Attack ride truck 17390761 10158449568485051 1253165596052579852 o.jpg|The 2010 green concept 2003 20-Jurassic Attack.jpg|2003 Hot Wheels toy Jurassic2009toy.jpg|2009 Hot Wheels toy 2017 CR05-Jurassic Attack.jpg|2017 Green Hot Wheels toy 2012 Juassic Attack (2).jpg|2012 Purple Hot Wheels toy S-l16hghjkg00.jpg|Plush Truck, with an unused logo Jurassicattack.jpg|Jurassic Attack's digital truck render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Category:Retired Trucks Category:Frankish Motorsports Category:Canadian Trucks Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:European Trucks Category:T.V./Movie Trucks Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 1999 Category:Trucks On Hiatus